Loveology
by HollyGolightly626
Summary: When Derek meets Meredith, she has a child. A child, Nora, that he wholeheartedly accepts. But, what happens when Nora's father, whom Meredith has not seen in years, comes to Seattle Grace. Starts as sweet Meredith/Derek, but darkens as secrets reveal.
1. Oh, Incurable Humanist You Are

For Meredith Grey, it was a night that was anything but normal. She had ended up at a normal bar, which she all-too-normally did, drinking her normal tequila. She felt the need to pick up a guy. She needed a good one-night stand, which was not as normal as it had once been. But it was especially abnormal because tomorrow was her first day at Seattle Grace. And that scared the crap out of her. Tomorrow was her first day to show off her years of training. Since she was an avoider, Meredith took to tequila to help her forget.

A good-looking man in a red sweater took the seat next to her. He ordered a scotch and turned his intensely blue eyes upon her. He made some attempt at small talk, which she ignored.

'Ignoring me, aren't you?' He asked, not shaken at all.

'Trying to, but you appear to be rather persistent.'

'I can be a lot of things if you'd let me.'

'You know, tonight, I just might let you.'

'I'm Derek Shepard.' He offered his hand, his rather large hand.

'Meredith.' She met his hand with her tiny one. He pulled her off the barstool gently, yet hungrily into the parking lot. He followed her back to her house, where they met again kissing ferociously on the front porch. They barely made it inside, collapsing on the couch.

Meredith and Derek had a long night ahead of them.

The torrents of light from the large windows awoke Meredith, who was asleep on the couch.

'Crap!' She exclaimed, tossing a throw pillow upon Derek's naked bottom as a crude awakening.

'Morning,' he groggily muttered.

'You have to leave, I'm late. I have to get in the shower. And I want you to not be here when I'm done.'

'You know, I've always been a fan of morning shower sex.'

'We were a one-night stand not a one-night-and-morning thing.'

'Goodbye Derek.'

He kissed her hungrily and she led him up to the shower. She had a little time to spare, she figured.

But after the shower, she forced him to leave. She quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater. And she headed off to work.


	2. Let's Go to the Movies

'Crap! What is he doing here?' Meredith thought. She had been through some hoops already this morning. Meeting the other interns. She did like George, Izzie, and Christina though. Having 'the Nazi' for a resident. Suffering under her first patient, a dramatic beauty queen. And now this.

'So, maybe fate is saying that we need to be more than even a one-night-and-morning stand,' he said suggestively, upon pulling her into the stairwell.

'Dr. Shepard?' She questioned. He nodded and grinned. 'Crap. I need a consult. My patient has been having unexplainable—'

'So you work here, Dr. Meredith…'

'Grey,' she muttered, entirely humiliated. 'I'm Dr. Grey. But not Meredith. Last night was bad, really unfortunately bad.'

'If I remember correctly, it was really mind-blowing. I wouldn't call that bad.'

'Dr. Shepard, I can't do this now. I still have everything to prove. I can't be flirting or sleeping with you.'

'Let's go to dinner tonight. You intrigue me, Meredith,' he said, emphasizing the last word in particular.

'I can't. I'm meeting some people at the bar across the street.'

'What a coincidence, I happen to love the bar across the street. After last night, it's my new favorite.'

'Dr. Shepard, you are very, very bad.'

'I do like it when you say that to me.'

'Fine. I'll go have dinner with you. Just keep it secret.'

'Anything for you, my dear. Now, away to this patient we unfortunately have to go see.'

They met in the lobby at the end of their shifts. Meredith slapped his hand away as he motioned it towards the small of her back.

'Secret!' She hissed. He laughed.

Derek led her to his excessively expensive car, opening and closing the door for her.

'I haven't lived in Seattle for very long, but the concierge at the hotel said it was a good place to go for dates.'

'When did you move here?'

'About a six weeks ago. I used to live in New York. I owned my own my practice there.'

'So, what makes a top neurosurgeon move from his own practice in New York to Seattle?' Meredith saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

'Adultery.' Meredith gazed at him confusedly. 'I was married for eleven years. About two months ago I found my ex-wife in bed with my best friend. He was a notorious manwhore, but I never imagined he'd go for Addison. Or that she'd go for him. As soon as the divorce was finalized, I moved out here, couldn't bear it there anymore. Too much water under the bridge, or whatever.'

Meredith was touched by his honesty. She stroked his arm in consolation. 'I'm so sorry, Derek. I didn't know.'

'Our marriage had been unstable for a while.'

'But it still doesn't excuse cheating.' Derek smiled at her. 'I mean, she'd have to be stupid for cheating on you. You're like the dream, wildly successful and good-looking. Not to mention your perfect charm.' By now they were at the restaurant. Meredith held his hand supportively. 'How do you keep yourself going? And I must say, I'm impressed. Not many guys share things like that on first dates.'

'I guess I'm just special then,' Derek grinned. He was impressed too. She was beautiful and charming. She certainly knew how to make him feel good about himself, something he had rarely felt recently.

The rest of their date had gone perfectly. They were becoming enamored with each other. Derek loved her openness and warmth. She opposed the harshness of his ex-wife. She was just what he needed, just what he wanted.

He stood outside her doorstep for the second time in the past two evenings, this time for a much purer purpose.

'Meredith, I know it's early but I really like you and see this going somewhere. I know it will be complicated, because we work together, but I think it will be worth it. I really want to get to know you better. Is this too soon?'

'No, Derek. I agree. You're a wonderful man, perfect even.'

'I think we should go see the chief tomorrow morning, then. Just put it out in the open.'

'Rip off the band-aid.'

'Exactly. I know this is frowned upon, but I want to make it work.'

'We'll make it work.'

'And you aren't freaking out, are you?' I mean, this is a lot to talk about.'

'Actually, I'm not.'

He responded by kissing her passionately.

'Derek, I'm really exhausted from my first shift. But I would love it if you would stay. Nothing dirty, just sleep.'

'I would love to, Mer.'

They climbed into bed together; she fit perfectly against him. He wasn't sure if it was their extreme tiredness or that they felt so right with each other, but they, after kissing goodnight, fell into a perfect sleep.


	3. Hum You a Song About Nothing At All

**Disclaimer: I own not the Grey's Anatomy-ness. What a pity? Indeed.**

* * *

'Good morning,' Derek whispered, kissing a grinning Meredith sweetly on the forehead.

'I have to go shower,' she mumbled, exhaustedly, 'And no, you can't join me,' she warned, 'I sense the dirty in your eyes.'

'Fine, I'll go make us some breakfast then.' Derek conceded.

'Breakfast? I don't keep breakfasty things here. I can't cook.'

'You don't eat breakfast?'

'Cold pizza sometimes. Grilled cheese?'

'That's disgusting. After work today, I'm going to stock your pantry full of breakfast food and cook you breakfast every morning. So you'll have no excuse.'

Meredith eyed him with false suspicion before darting to the shower.

* * *

'Good morning, Chief. If you have time, there's something I need to talk to you about.' Derek said politely upon his arrival at work.

'Sure, Derek. How has the transition been? Is everything to your satisfaction?'

'Yes, very much so. I'm doing much better. Especially now that I've met someone, which is what I wanted to talk to you about.' Chief eyed him suspiciously. 'I would like to tell you of my intentions to date Meredith Grey.'

'You're dating Meredith Grey?'

'Yes, sir. And it's not just some fling. I know it hasn't been that long since the divorce, but I think I could love her.'

'I respect your decision to come to me and I thank you for that. I just ask you to be careful, of yourself and Meredith. She's been through a lot. She's very vulnerable and she's very special to me. I was very fond of her mother.'

'Don't worry, Chief. I'll take perfect care of her, give her everything she deserves.'

'That's good to hear. Again, thanks Derek.'

* * *

Derek found Meredith later alone in the cafeteria, reading over charts. He smiled as she absentmindedly picked at her salad.

'I talked to the chief,' he announcing, sitting down beside her. She turned to him, her eyes wide in anticipation.'He gave us his blessing, I guess. He just told me not to hurt you and take care of you.'

'Oh?' she said, smiling, 'And how did you respond?'

'I told him that I would take perfect care of you.'

'I like it when you say that.' She took his hand and stroked it lovingly. He leaned in for a kiss when they were interrupted by a rather angry Christina.

'Seriously, Mer? You've been here like a week and you've already found someone. And not even someone…Dr. McDreamy! Man, I'm so jealous,' Christina ranted, 'Just wait until everyone else finds out.'

'Christina, you'll find someone soon. Like you said, you've only been here a week. Give it time.'

'You're so puppies and rainbows. It's disgusting. I thought you would be more dark and twisty. So disappointing.'

'You would be all 'puppies and rainbows' too if you had a guy like me,' Derek said, entering the conversation.'

'You know what, I think I'm going to throw up now,' Christina retorted, giving a last sickened glance as she walked away.

'So, Yang's a pretty interesting person…' Derek said awkwardly.

'Christina,' she corrected, 'is just a little, well, blunt. It's refreshing sometimes. Slightly disturbing at others. Now I have to get back to work. See you later Derek?' Her mood suddenly changed and became more somber.

'Yeah, when do you get off?'

'Six.'

'I get off at 5:30; I'll wait for you.'

'Okay. There's something I need to tell you tonight, if we're going to be in this relationship for real now. It's important,' Meredith stumbled. Her eyes did not meet his and she fiddled with her pager.

'Yeah, Mer. We'll talk over dinner,' Derek supported. Meredith nodded and walked away quickly. Her eyes seemed slightly panicked. Derek was altogether puzzled at her sudden change in demeanor. He had never seen her anything but happy and bright. So maybe Yang did have some idea of Meredith's dark and twistyness. He did not dwell on this long, though, as his pager beeped proclaiming that one of his pre-op patients was seizing. He left the table in a run.

* * *

'So, when did you start doing McDreamy?' Cristina asked roughly.

'Why do you call him that?' Meredith curiously responded.

'Hey, hey. Don't question the McNames. It's just a weird thing I've always done. Tell me about McDreamy,' she demanded.

'I met him at a bar the night before we started work. We slept together that night…and that morning. Then I came to work, after kicking him out, and he was here. I agreed to go out to dinner with him. He said it was fate or whatever that we found each other. And it was perfect. Derek, he's perfect.'

'If you get special treatment, I'll murder you. Painfully. You will not have fun, but I will.'

'I'm not in this for special treatment. I'm in this for Derek.'

'Crap, Mer. I almost wish it were for special treatment now. That's sickening.'

'You told me that before.'

'Yeah…but still.'

So how about you?' Meredith changed the subject away from her. 'Are you seeing someone?'

'No. I don't do relationships very well usually. I dated for someone for a while during college but then I realized that lengthy relationships weren't really for me. One-night stands are so much hotter.'

Meredith laughed. 'I definitely know something about that. For a while, that was me. I got drunk off of tequila and took home strange men who always seemed less exciting the next morning. But things changed. I mean, I still do shots of tequila too much, but the one-night stands…they aren't for me so much anymore.'

'Because of McDreamy?'

'Well, there was something before that. But McDreamy helps.' The newfound friends took a brief break from all their sharing. 'So you need to get laid. You're all jealous and annoying me,' Meredith giggled. Christina laughed, tinged with cackling.

'Seriously.' Christina's pager went off and she hopped off the gurney they were seated on. 'I'll talk to you later, Mer.'

Meredith nodded a response and ran off to do work of her own.

* * *

Meredith met Derek in the lobby when she got off. They both started smiling as soon as their eyes met.

'You ready?' he asked, enveloping her hand in his.

'Yeah,' she responded, trying to keep her composure.

The car ride to the restaurant started off awkwardly. Derek was waiting for her confession to come out, not sure of what to say until then. Meredith was deep inside her head trying to figure out how to best tell him her news.

'I, uhm, made a good friend today, I think,' Meredith stated. 'Christina. We talked for a while today when we were on a break.'

Derek smiled at her random conversation. 'That's good. You'll make more good friends, I'm sure. Give it a week or so. Everyone here will love you.'

'I'm not worried.'

Silence gripped the car once again all the way until they arrived. Once they sat down, Derek immediately ordered some wine, in an attempt to help loosen Meredith up a little so she wouldn't be so panicked. He wanted her to be comfortable telling him anything, no matter how big or small.

'So what did you want to tell me?' He asked, not ready to wait much longer.

'I…uhm…well…' Meredith stammered.

'It's okay, Meredith. Whatever it is, you can tell me.'

'Alright then…Well… I have a child.'

* * *

_Meredith has a child!!!! How old is it? Who's baby is it? Other child questions???? Review, dear readers, and you shall find out! I have big plans for this story. Big intense crazy plans! Be excited. So review, if you please. I hope you enjoyed this update. I also hope that this little note finds you in good health and humor. _


	4. Sing You a Song About Nothing At All

**In Which Questions Are Answered!**

* * *

'I have a child,' Meredith finally uttered, with a sudden sense of clarity and resolution. She searched his eyes for any trace of comprehension. As she saw only surprise, she continued. 'Her name is Nora, Nora Elizabeth…Grey. She's four. I was never married or anything. I had been dating this guy for a year when I got pregnant. I was in med school at Dartmouth. He never knew. Before I even knew, we started fighting. I guess we couldn't take each other anymore. I found out right before he ended our relationship. He left me. He went to New York, I think; I don't know for sure. I never spoke to him again. I didn't want to subject my child to that arguing. Nora is staying with my father for a while so I can get settled in.' She quieted, waiting for a reaction from Derek. He stood idly for a moment.

Then he burst into a grin. 'I love children,' he responded simply. It was all that was necessary; Meredith fell into Derek's arms, gleefully. 'I always wanted children. My ex-wife and I never got around to it. We were too focused on out careers. I suppose it did us well; we both turned out to be very successful. But I always felt that I had been unsuccessful in something. I think it was that I never had children and, now, it seems that I've been given a second change.'

Meredith pulled away from his warm embrace. 'Are you serious? I mean, no one would respond like that, right'

'Of course I'm serious. Sure it's not ideal, but I meant what I told you before. I'm in this. And the father is no longer in this. Nora Elizabeth Grey might need a father figure?' Derek tested.

Meredith grinned. 'I know she would love one. But she is currently obsessed with Disney and princesses. That might not be your favorite,' she joked.

'Tell me more about her.'

'Well, she's little with brown hair and bright blue eyes. She has this ratty little stuffed cat named Kitty that she loves and sleeps with every night. It used to be white but now it's more…filthy. I've tried to replace it but she doesn't like the new one as much. She likes to play princess and watch Disney. Her favorites are _Sleeping Beauty _and _Mulan._ And she knows all the songs. She sings all the time. She's very smart. She's beginning to be able to read.'

'So, when do I get to meet her? She sounds wonderful. I'm sure you've done a fantastic job raising her.'

'She's staying with my dad and step mom for two weeks. I hope by then I'll be pretty settled. She'll stay at daycare, of course, while I work until she starts to go to school in about two years. And my parents live close by; they can help. So when she comes home I'll let you meet her. Is that okay?'

'Perfect.'

'I can't believe you're so excited about this,' Meredith admitted, 'Not many men take this news well. It's scary news.'

'No, it's not scary, Mer. I mean, I'm a little surprised I'm so happy too. It's not like I ever imagined something like this would happen to me before though. But it feels right. And to be hones, when I look into your eyes, I see forever. Scared now?' he laughed. She kissed him. They both knew that it felt right. Not only that it felt right but that it was right.

'I'm so glad we made this into more than a "one-night-and-morning-stand,"' Meredith said sweetly as they pulled into her driveway.

'Me too.'

'Would you like to come in?' Meredith asked not so innocently. 'Because Nora comes back in less than two weeks and who knows when we'll have time to be alone. And I can see the lust in your eyes,' she giggled.

Her lips met his in the twilight. She took his hand and they made their way, slowly, up the starts into the bedroom.

* * *

Later that evening Derek awoke to find Meredith nestled in his arms. But she was anything but tranquil. She was trembling slightly and tossing her head.

'Don't…don't leave me…I…love…you….you…can't…please…' she begged in her fitful sleep. Derek tightened his embrace, hoping she would feel safer. Her trembling and fidgeting soon stopped. She mumbled "love" once more before her sleep became less frightful. Derek kissed the back of her head and soon fell back into sleep.

They awoke the next morning to the incessant beeping of Meredith's alarm clock. Derek sleepily mumbled a "good morning" and Meredith pulled the blanket over her head. He shut off the alarm before uncovering Meredith and kissing her forehead.

'I'm so tired,' she complained, still not daring to open her eyes.

'Well, you shouldn't force me to stay up half the night for sex!' he joked.

'Oh, I forced you did I?' she giggled, opening her eyes to hit him with her pillow. 'It didn't look like I forced you into anything.' She trudged out of bed and walked across the hallway to take a shower.

When she came out, she found Derek in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

'It didn't seem that you slept well last night, even when you were sleeping,' he mentioned, flipping pancakes on the griddle.

'What?' Meredith asked defensively.

'You were shaking.' He walked over to her and held her. 'You were tossing and you kept mumbling things.'

'What kinds of things?'

'Like "don't leave" and "I love you."'

Meredith looked frightened. 'I…uhm… Did it last very long?"

'Not very. I held you tighter and you slept better,' he responded lovingly.

'See, you'll always be here to save me.' She forced a smile and poured herself a cup of coffee.

'Mer, what were you dreaming about?' Derek asked cautiously, hoping she wouldn't be angry with him for asking.

'Oh, I don't remember. Just some nightmare,' she avoided.

He looked at her sternly. 'Mer, I can tell you don't want to tell me, but we're honest with each other, right?'

'Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. I was dreaming of…him. I know it has been almost five years. I'm over him don't worry. He just enters my dreams sometimes. I can't explain it. And I didn't want you to panic.'

Derek stroked her cheek. 'I understand, Mer. People like him just make such an impact on you. You have his child. You'll never forget that. I can't forget my ex-wife or ex-best friend despite the terrible thing they did to me. Those things just enter our dreams sometimes. You don't have to feel like you have to hide them. I'll be here for you, no matter what happened in your past.'

'Thank you, Derek.'

* * *

_So, there you have it. The little kid! And Derek's perfectness. It's amazing. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions do not hesitate to let me know! They are greatly appreciated. I hope you're having a good day._


	5. Nothing at All? Nothing at All?

'Nora!' Meredith exuberantly said upon seeing her daughter for the first time in a week.

'Mommy!' Nora shrieked. She ran, flailing her arms and her pink bear, into her mother's arms. Thatcher and Susan Grey, Meredith's father and stepmother, followed the giddy child into the foyer. 'How's work, mommy? Are you saving people?'

'Work is good, sweetie. But I have to wake up so early in the morning and work long hours, so you'll still be staying here for another week. Is that alright?' Her daughter's grin dropped. 'A week isn't a very long time. Then I'll get you settled into the house and start taking you to daycare with all the other kids. Doesn't that sound fun?'

Nora nodded. 'Grandma made me cookies. She gave one to me and to Snuggles.' She motioned to her bear. 'But he wasn't very hungry so I ate them both!' she said excitedly.

'I need to talk to Grandma and Grandpa for a second. Can you go play with Snuggles upstairs?'

'Yes, Mommy.'

Meredith hugged her parents and walked into the kitchen.

'I got a call from Richard today,' Thatcher mentioned. 'He said that you are dating someone?'

'That's what I wanted to talk about. I am. His name is Derek Shepard. He's a neurosurgeon at the hospital.'

'You haven't been here long, Mer. Is it too soon?' Susan questioned.

'I think I might love him. Or I will love him.' She was so enraptured in her own amorous feelings, she missed the skeptical glances her parents gave each other. 'I told him about Nora, and he seemed very excited. He was married once and never had kids, but he always wanted them. I want them to meet.'

'Now?' They both interjected.

'Dear, you've just moved. Nora's still adjusting. Perhaps you should give her some time,' Susan offered.

'I know, but I think they would really get along. And Derek has been dying to meet her. We have Saturday afternoon off and I thought we could take her to the park.'

'If that's what you think is best. Just be careful. You don't know Derek very well. I just don't want to see either of you hurt,' Thatcher cautioned.

'Don't worry, Dad. Derek wouldn't hurt us. It'll all be fine.'

Meredith reluctantly left her daughter again. She was set to meet Derek in an hour. She missed not having Nora around. The lack of childish clutter in the house dismayed her. So Meredith spent her time, filling the void, with Derek. And he was more than acceptable company. They spent hours talking, watching movies cuddled together on the couch.

Meredith couldn't remember a time when she had ever been happier. Well, besides _him._ _He_ had always had the unfortunate ability of making her bright and shiny. She could have had a family now. A real family. Mom, dad, daughter. No matter how much Meredith may have wished it, Derek could never be Nora's real father. He could act the part wonderfully, but it would always be occupied by someone else. Sometimes Meredith would wonder what could have happened if they had stayed together. Would they have been happy?; would the fighting have stopped? But when she couldn't wonder, she would always remember.

_She sat on a couch, in a house she didn't know, at a party filled with people she didn't know. She was dancing with a couple of new acquaintances. She couldn't remember their names anymore. She wasn't drinking, but the entire event had seemed so hazy. During college, she had been a partier. She would get way too drunk and sleep with way too many inappropriate men. They said it was her thing; and it was charming. But she couldn't find that mentality tonight. The noise itself was overbearing. She ran a hand through her hair and attempted to slip unnoticed out of the house. A drunken guy slammed into her shoulder, causing her to turn around. _

_And that's when she saw him. It was from across the room, but their eyes met. The loud music faded, leaving only the sounds of her breathing as they watched each other. He walked over towards her. They introduced themselves. He put his hand to the small of her back, as they walked together from the chaos of the party._

_She hadn't noticed before, from the distractions, what a beautiful night it was. The moon hung fully in the sky, casting its protective glow on the grounds below. His features were illuminated, strong and masculine. They sat together in a park near campus. The natural beauty of trees and flowers encompassed the beauty of their newfound affection. They talked for hours. They had the same goals and values in life. _

_She hadn't intended to fall in love that night, he neither; but it happened, amidst the drunken clatter. She thought she had found her forever. But things never seem to turn out as we plan._

As Meredith pulled into her driveway, she found Derek sitting on the porch. She grinned despite herself. She liked how natural he seemed, being there for her. She stepped out of her Jeep, as he stood up to greet her.

'Hey Mer.' He kissed her lightly. 'Where've you been?'

'I was…uhm…running errands,' she covered. Why was she lying? He already knew about Nora; she had nothing she needed to hide.

'What kind of errands? Shopping errands.' Meredith nodded, smiling uncomfortably. 'You don't have any bags.'

'I…uhm…I…Crap! Derek, I'm freaking out here. I told you I had a child and you were happy. You weren't supposed to be happy. You were supposed to succumb to your freaking anti-baby testosterone, or whatever, and leave me. It's happened before. But I can't handle this. I don't know how. My family thinks I'm making a mistake, that this is all too soon. And maybe it is. It feels right. I haven't been this happy in a while. If ever, maybe. But I don't know. I just started my internship and I have a four year old. And now I have a boyfriend? I was fine on my own. I don't know how to add more people in. And I'm freaking out.' Somewhere in the middle of her rambling, tears began to drip down her cheeks. When she gave up, they fell harder and she collapsed into Derek's chest in a fit of sobs.

_Their first date. It was so perfect; cliché, but perfect. They returned to the park where they had their first meeting. He brought a romantic picnic, complete with candles and wine. They lay together under the starry sky, cuddled under a blanket. He wore jeans and a button-down shirt. He didn't try to impress her; he didn't need to. They understood each other, an understanding coming immediately. As they sat, cuddled in each others' arms, they dreamed of their futures. Futures that were intertwined. They both had big career plans. They wanted to become surgeons. They spoke of the tomorrows to come, with them working side by side in a hospital, saving lives. He would, of course, be the superior, being three years her senior. It didn't take long before they were considered the 'old, married couple' of the campus. They were so similar and so profusely happy. It was only a matter of time, it seemed, before they would be actually married and starting a family. But that was all before._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you like it! This is a two part update. Next part: Derek's response and the rest of the story with Nora's father. Two chapter's from now, we get to meet the father. I hope you think that's something to look forward too! Review, as always, if you please!**

**HollyGolightly**


End file.
